Underwater
by Starfire072302
Summary: The Doctor and Rose travel to the beautiful water-veiled planet of Darya, but things quickly go awry when Rose is taken by some vengeful Daryans, and it is up to the Doctor to rescue her. (This fic is a one shot!)


_**Ok, yes. This is out of the ordinary for me. But I've had this idea for a bit now, and it needed to come out. I've been really into Doctor Who lately, so here is this odd little plot bunny. I have a story behind it. I was at swim practice, and my brain just decided 'WHO FIC.' I don't know, I'm not going to explain, since that would spoil it. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

 ** _Pairing - 10/Rose_**

 _ **Disclaimer - I do not own Doctor Who.**_

* * *

Darya was a vast planet, roughly the size of neptune. It had a vast abundance of fish and marine life, as the planet's surface was enveloped in an even vaster sea. The fish and creatures came in a vast array of bright colors. Some of the creatures were the size of entire city blocks. The land that dotted the planet was shrouded in mist and lush greenery, with even more animals or all colors. The sunsets of Darya were famous for their beauty. As twilight fell, the blue sky would melt into a violet hue, and the sun would sink below the horizon, castings beams of light and streaks of teal and orangey-pink into the sky, reflecting off the sea. The stars dotted the sky like scattered sugar. When night fully fell, wisps of space dust were visible, showing twinkling stars of many colors.

The people were as beautiful as their planet. They had adapted to the wet climate with webbed toes and fingers, and gills. To add to this, their ears were shaped like fins. They could breathe on land, of course, as most of the planet's people lived on land. The female Daryan's skin was a pinkish orange hue, spotted with darkened shades. Her hair would usually be a coral color, hue varying, sometimes honey blonde. The male's skin was a faded teal color dotted with darker hues as well, hair typically dark or light blue, also sometimes blonde. The trait that both genders shared was eye color, which was a dark lavender, and the slightly pointed teeth.

And to top it all off, the people were friendly... most of the time.

This time, two individuals happened to come into contact with some Daryans who weren't so friendly.

"Darya, was it called?" Rose Tyler asked, looking at the Doctor questioningly.

"Yup!" He said cheerily. "Beautiful planet. Make sure to wear your swimsuit under your clothing. The beaches are _wonderful._ "

As the TARDIS reached it's destination, it lurched downward, sending the Doctor and Rose tumbling to the floor, laughing.

"Wait here." Rose said, sending the Doctor a tongue in teeth grin before running off to change. The Doctor walked to his wardrobe, choosing something appropriate for the beaches. He settled on a pair of red swim trunks, blue flip-flops, and a brown t-shirt. After perching a pair of sunglasses on the top of his head, and grabbing a towel, he marched back into the control room to find Rose waiting for him.

She was wearing a pair of short hot pink weave heels, denim mini-shorts, and a pink button down blouse that was buttoned up half way. It revealed her bikini top, which was hot pink and halter top, with a gold ring in the center. A pair of pink sunglasses were perched atop her blonde head. She was holding a pink and white striped towel and a woven beach bag.

"You ready?" She asked, smiling widely. The doctor grinned back in that maniacal way only he seems to be able to pull off, and grabbed her hand, leading her to the door. When it was opened, the tropical air hit them like a tidal wave, the sea spray was evident in the air.

The scenery in front of them was gorgeous, the turquoise ocean glittering in the rays of the sun. The sand was white and powdery, waves lapping at the shore. Daryan children played in the sand, laughing, and building things that seemed like sand castles, but weren't as they're parents chatted amongst themselves. A Daryan couple walked hand and hand along the shores, laughing and talking. The Doctor grinned, leading Rose down to the sandy shores where they lay down their towels. Rose removed her shorts and top, leaving her in her swimsuit. She shoved the two articles of clothing into the bag, and began to rub sunscreen over her body. The Doctor removed his shirt, and Rose tried not to stare as she squirted a large glob of sunscreen into his palm.

After finishing, Rose turned onto her stomach, and sighed at the warmth of the sun.

She wasn't sure exactly when she fell asleep, or when the Doctor briefly woke her up to tell her was going for a walk.

...Or when she woke up again where she hadn't fallen asleep.

Rose opened her eyes slowly, expecting the pleasant warmth of the sun, but was met by a chill. The darkness that met her eyes was no different from when her eyes were closed.

"H-hello?" Rose called shakily. She wasn't laying down anymore. Her stomach dropped to her knees as she looked down. She was dangling above a vat of water.

Questions began to fly through her head as panic began to sink in, and she began to struggle.

 _"Where am I?!"_

 _"Who did this?!"_

 _"Am I going to die?"_

 _"Where's the Doctor?!"_

Rose gulped as she looked at the tank below.

 _"Are they going to drop me in there?"_

She set her jaw tightly, and called out. "HELP! Someone help me!"

Silence...

...And then...

...Footsteps.

A man and a woman entered the dank room. It was a Daryan man and woman. They looked up at her with sneers, pointed teeth gleaming.

"Why did you take me here?!" Rose said, scowling down just as icily. "What do you want with me?"

"Him." The man said. Rose furrowed her brow.

"Who?"

"Your little companion. The man who killed our father."

"Wha..." Realization struck her. The Doctor.

"You can't use me to get to him."

"Can we?" The woman smirked.

Rose pulled at her restraints, but the chains yielded. "Let me go."

"Hm. No."

"Alright, then explain to me why I'm here. I have a right to know. What did he do to your father?"

The duo looked at one another before looking back up at her.

They then promptly left the room, leaving Rose dangling above the vat of water.

They're answer was very clearly _'no.'_

* * *

 _Rose._

Where was Rose?!

The Doctor walked hastily. around her still strewn about beach items. Her towel was still laid out, cover up garments and sunscreen still in her bag. Her sunglasses were even still placed neatly on the corner of her towel.

The Time Lord ran his hand through his sort-of-brown-and-not-ginger hair, and puffed out a breath shakily.

 _Where was his Rose?_

It took him a second to notice it.

A scrap of paper. He picked up the paper, reading it with a furrowed brow.

 _Dracthya_

 _1478_

An... address? What could Dracthya possibly mean?

The Doctor scratched his head, and swept Rose and his things into the TARDIS before getting changed into his normal pinstripe suit, converse, and trench coat. Flipping his sonic in his hand, he began the trek to the address.

* * *

When he did arrive, he arrived at a large warehouse. It was a tall, metal beast, windows glaring pointedly down at the Doctor, with a ridged roof set upon it's great head. The door were shut tight, as if the iron beast were refusing to show it's secrets.

The Doctor was not afraid, though. He needed to go inside. Rose could be in there. He strode to the door, and on knowing it would be locked, clicked on his sonic, half smiling at the satisfying click of the lock as the screwdriver worked it's magic. He pushed open the door, using the sonic screwdriver's pale blue glow to light his way as he walked down the dark corridor.

 _"HELP ME!"_

The Doctor froze mid-stride. He knew that voice.

 _Rose._

He sped up, ears pining for another call. He raced in the direction of the sound. He didn't dare call out in fear of someone noticing him, and jeopardize the rescue.

 _"I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!"_

A gurgling noise.

The Doctor's hearts beat quickened, and he sped up again. He came to a door. It was shut tighter than a drum. The sonic whirred as it made quick work of the lock, and the door swung open a bit more loudly than he may have hoped it would.

He peered into the room. It was dark, dank, and in the center of the room was Rose. Not on the ground though. She was suspended over a vat of water maybe eight feet deep. Her body was soaking wet, and she was coughing violently. A Daryan man and woman stood in front of the vat, backs to the Doctor. They turned as the door opened.

Rose looked at him, sighing. "Doctor!"

"Rose!"

"Well, well," the woman cooed, "If it isn't the man himself. He looks very different, but judging by what the girl just said, we were correct, brother."

The Doctor studied her for a moment before saying a very intelligent sounding "Wha..?"

The male stepped forward, anger flaring in his violet eyes. "Don't pretend like you don't know!"

The Doctor put up his hands, shrugging. "My deepest apologies, but I _really_ don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have the faintest memory of killing our father?!" The male yelled. "His name was Ryzdec Dracthya. Ringing any bells?"

The doctor's expression hardened. "Yes. Now I remember. Ryzdec was a bad man. He thought that the key to utopian society was having complete control over everyone's minds. He committed genocide upon _hundreds_ who apposed him."

"You didn't need to kill him!" The woman roared, "His plan was _brilliant._ "

"Do you know how bad things could have gotten if I hadn't? And _brilliant?!_ Your entire planet would be in turmoil! I didn't want to kill him! I had to!"

"No you didn't! He had children! I'm Rylliam Dracthya, and my twin brother Bracyrath."

"Bracyrath..." The Doctor echoed, "Sounds to me like 'bad breath'."

Bracyrath glared pointedly at the Doctor, and gestured to his sister, who grabbed a gun out of a holster in her belt. She aimed at the Doctor's forehead.

"Now, It's time to take our revenge. Bracyrath, we have no need for the girl anymore. Kill her."

Bracyrath smirked, "I thought you'd never give the word."

"No!" The Doctor shouted. He rushed forward to the tank.

Bracyrath pushed a small button on a remote like device, and Rose was dropped into the tank.

Rylliam fired the gun, and missed, hitting the floor. She cursed colorfully, and fired again, hitting the floor once more. The Doctor elbowed the glass as hard as he could, but not even a scratch was made... and Rose's movements were beginning to become less frequent.

That's when another plan formulated.

When the next bullet flew towards the Doctor, he jumped out of the way, and the bullet made contact with the glass. The tank fell apart with a mighty _crash!_

Rylliam growled in frustration. The Doctor placed Rose gently on the ground, and ran up to the apposing alien. With a wave of the sonic, the gun fell apart in seconds.

"Unfortunately for you, the police are on their way." The Doctor said cheerfully, "I knew this would happen. Or something along the lines. So I phoned the police on my way over. So long, Dracthyas! Prepare to spend a long time behind bars for attempted murder, and kidnapping."

As if to prove his point, Daryan officers marched in, cuffing the twins.

"This won't be the last of us! You will pay!" Bracyrath shouted as they were dragged out the doors.

 _Rose._

The Doctor rushed forward, and pressed his fingers to her neck. A pulse was there, but faint.

"No, no. Stay with me."

He quickly preformed CPR, and she awoke with a violent cough, water spraying. She sat for a second, coughing and sputtering, and the Doctor removed his coat, wrapping it around her, and scooping her weak body into his arms. All at once she began to cry. The Doctor felt this hearts ping. He held her close, stroking her soaked hair, and whispering comforting words unconsciously in Gallifreyan.

Rose's sobs began to quiet down, and the Doctor picked her up bridal style, carrying her out the door.

"Doctor... what just happened?"

"Do you really want to know the story? it isn't the happiest." The Doctor said quietly.

"Yes."

The Doctor nodded slowly, and began.

"About twenty years ago, I came to this planet during an uprising. My arrival wasn't planned. It never is. But I needed to do something. The man leading the uprising was named Ryzdec Dracthya, and he believed that the key to a utopian society was to have control over everyone's minds using a chip. They would do whatever he said, and keep 'peace.' If anyone apposed him, he killed them. Tortured them. He killed _hundreds._ I gave him an option. I said to him that he could surrender, and turn himself in, or he would be killed. He said that he wanted to kill me. He said that his plan would prevail. I... I did what I had to. I don't feel good about it. And apparently, he had children." He sighed, holding her closer. "Rose, I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you."

"No." the Doctor said softly. "No, you don't have to forgive me. You could have _died._ I don't want to lose you... I..."

The Doctor clamped his mouth shut. _Rasillon_ , What was he even about to say?

"...You what?" Rose asked. She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "I forgive you because I...Doctor... everyone makes mistakes... and I can't stay mad at you... I wasn't even mad to begin with."

The Doctor froze mid-stride.

"Y-you're not? But... you almost got hurt because of something I did in the past."

"I know... but I forgive you..."

The Doctor smiled lightly. "How could you not?"

"Because I..." Rose cut herself off, chewing on her lip. "I love you, Doctor."

The Doctor froze in front of the TARDIS before placing Rose on the ground, and unlocking the blue box. He pulled Rose inside, shutting the door.

"I understand if you don't-" The Doctor cut her off.

"No, no. It's not that. I just... Didn't expect that. You love me?"

Rose nodded. "With all my heart."

He stepped forward, pulling her to his chest. He rested his forehead on hers. "Rose, you have no idea how long I've felt the same."

And he kissed her. It was a gentle, passionate kiss, his lips soft, and warm, with a comforting firmness. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, the fingers of one hand locked loosely in his hair. His arms found their way around her waist. It was like the world around them disappeared. When they separated, she stayed in his arms, head on his chest.

"I love you, Rose." He said breathlessly.

"I love you too." Rose grinned giddily. "You know, I'm not with Mickey anymore..."

The Doctor grinned. "I know. And yes. I know what you're asking. I'd love to."

Rose stood up on her tip toes, lips brushing against his. "Anyway, there's an ice-cream shop... back in London... do you.. wanna go with me?"

He grinned. "I'd love to."

* * *

 _ **OH GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER.**_

 _ **THIS.**_

 _ **IS.**_

 _ **SO.**_

 _ **BAD.**_

 _ **BUT I WORKED SO HARD ON IT. So here it is! Ok, I hope you guys liked this, and if you have any suggestions, review or message me!**_

 _ **Allons-y!**_

 **~Starry**


End file.
